grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OliverHearst/Season 2 Fantasy
This is what I think would be cool if happend in season 2, this is my fantasy only and is NOT what actually is going to happen (probably). NOTE: This text contains spoilers from season 1, also the finale) The season will start of with a few episodes where Juliette is under a transe form which Adalind put her in in the finale, Woman in Black. Like Adalind's cat, Juliette also becomes vicious and a threat to Nick and his friends. With the help from his mother, Kelly Burkhardt, Nick locks up Juliette in a basement and keeps her under control there, while Monroe and new regular character Rosalee works hard to find a cure: She needs Grimm saliva in order to be awaken, like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty in the fairy tales. When Nick returns to the basement where Juliette is kept (in the end of episode 2 season 2 (this will be a three episode arch starting with Woman in Black)), he discovers that Juliette has broken free from her prison and killed a supposedly innocent, supposedly human character. Nick reaches her and they have a combat in a garden nursery filled with rose bushes. (Again based on Sleeping Beauty). Juliette's transe has given her superhuman strength and she seems to have the upper hand, when Nick calls on her she seems to be her self for a moment, she hasn't lost all control to Adalind yet. Juliet starts to choke Nick, but he grabs her head and pulls her closer, finally kissing her as his mother enters the nursery and observes her son hard work for reaching Juliette pay off. After this, Juliette is back to normal and believes what Nick says about the wesen, and turns into one of his allies in battling the wesen, even though she can't see their form. Kelly, who earlier didn't approve of relationsship with Juliette because she knew Juliette would end up in more dangers, sees her son rescue Juliette and starts to like Nick's relationship with her. Kelly leaves after Juliette is rescued. She takes with her the Coins of Zakynthos, in order to protect her son. Adalind is still nowhere to be seen, but it turns out that the person that was killed is a Hexenbiest with blond hair (Nick discovers the Hexenbiest identity when Harper shows him the victim's tongue. The victim's face is smashed, and Nick is certain it is Adalind and that Juliette kills her, untill Captain Renard, for reasons Nick and Wu(!!!) don't understand, wants a DNA test of the victim. They compare it to Adalind's lipgloss that she had left in her apartment, and it is not a match. It is however a person related to Adalind, the victim is Catherine Schade, Adalind's mother and an accomplice to Captain Renard (he is not open about this, but claims to have read a newspaper article about Catherine Schade once.) Renard starts investigating Catherine's murder, (he does not know it is Juliette who is behind), while Nick and Juliette investigate Catherine in secret in order to understand why Juliette killed her and where Adalind is. Nick and Juliette discovers that Catherine is associated with the Seven Houses, and Nick finally has a clue for understanding what the Seven Houses is. But, unfortunately, this will lead him into more danger. Meanwhile, Hank Griffin has become crazy. He is absent from work, and when Nick has sorted through his trobles with Juliette, (by saving her), her discovers that Hank has quit his job and has admitted himself in an insanity asylum. (Wu has temporarily taken over Griffin's duties, and Renard himself also helps out in a few cases. Hank starts to investigate while in the asylum, and he discovers that he is not the only one to have seen what he saw in episode "Big Feet". He contacts Arthur Jarvis, because he finds some incosistency with Nick's explanation of the murders, and Dr. Harper, who confirms that Oleg Stark's bone structure was not human. He also questions Arthur about if Lucinda was a werewolf, he suspects that both Oleg Stark, Konstantin Birkenhoff and Lucinda were werewolfs due to their supernatural powers yet usually human appearance. Arthur denies this, and Hank visits Taylor, Lucinda's stepsister, who confirms Lucinda's monstruous true identity. Hank learns about all those wesen, and dedicate himself as a monster hunter. He also blames Nick for not telling him about the monsters, and suspect Nick is a monster himself. He starts chasing Nick and Monroe, as well as Juliette, in order for them to pay for not telling him the truth. Also, he ends up killing some of the criminal monsters before Nick gets to arrest them. Hank becomes the main antagonist the first half of the season. In the end, he sorts out things with Nick, becomes a detective again and a useful ally to Nick in his fight against the Verrat and the Seven Houses. Wu gets promoted to detective and joins Nick in most of his cases. He still keeps his laughable, but some times macabre sense of humor. He also struggles with low self-esteem after having a lot of weird diseases (from Love Sick etc.) but this is helped when he gets a girlfriend, an African American girl Nick discovers to be a Mauzherts. This in itself, her problems in socializing with the Police Department and her fear for Nick (a Grimm), leads to more humorous scenes. Sean Renard gets familial troubles when his brother Eric Renard (James Frain) comes to Portland to hunt down Nick and kill him in order to get his key, after Nick kills his henchman ( a Siegbarste). Captain Renard still wants to keep Nick alive, and competes with Eric in multiple episodes, before Sean finally kills Eric. ( In the same half-season episode that Hank quits being an antagonist. After the episode, Sean blames Nick for killing Eric when he is questioned by the Seven Houses. They believe him, and he is promoted to head of the Renard house, which is one of the Seven Houses. When Nick gets to near the Seven Houses in the beginning of the second half of the season, Renard has him arrested for the murder of the Siegbarste that came to get the key. For one episode, Nick must consult with the people he trust: Hank, Juliette and Monroe, and have them stop another, new Wesen that has come to town, while Wu tries to find who really killed the Siegbarste, not knowing it actually was Nick. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts